On Your Side
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Standalone sequel to 'Everyone Needs A Hero'. Summary: Post-Hogwarts and Post-Voldemort. Draco recalls all that has happened between him and Harry before and after the world is ridden of Voldemort. (Draco and Harry slash as a warning!) Please read and rev


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (characters, plots, etc.) for they are in custody of the remarkable J K Rowling

Author's note: This kind of follows up from 'Everyone Needs A Hero', it can be read alone though (read the previous fic if you want to know how they came together). OK, I think there will be some minor angsting in this fic as well if I'm correct. But anyway, enjoy.

Warnings: Pre-slash (I think), OOC, angst and sap

Summary: Post-Hogwarts and Post-Voldemort. Draco recalls all that has happened between him and Harry before and after the world is ridden of Voldemort.

* * *

On Your Side

'Harry was known as the Boy-Who-Lived through the seven schooling years of Hogwarts. Throughout his childhood, teen hood and the primal stages of adulthood, he was famous for the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. And three years after his graduation, the world was cheering because Voldemort, who was feared by all, had been vanquished to non-existence in the great inevitable war that occurred. But in amidst of the cheers and celebrations, Harry James Potter was disappearing. He was dying inside, consumed by the dark side of his soul who taunted him of his weakness to protect all who loved and cared for him.'

* * *

Steely yet soft pewter coloured eyes filled with deep thought belonging to the sole Malfoy heir were glued on the slumbering figure on a king sized bed. Stiff under the silk comforter and sheets laid a very drained and tired looking Harry Potter bathed under the moonlight shining through the window of their sheltered abode in the Malfoy Manor.  
Draco Malfoy was sitting on the side of the bed beside the other man. His eyes filled with tenderness, love and compassion as he gazed at his lover. Harry's skin was as almost pale as the moon itself, its tanned shade lost due to past sicknesses fraught upon his fragile state. His muscled figure retained but he looked skinny. His hair was spread on the soft pillows like black silk curtains. For tonight, Harry looked quite peaceful in his slumber.  
Draco Malfoy was in his daily nocturnal ritual, concerning the figure in the bed. Each night, after tucking Harry in, he would watch over him with soft grey eyes that were capable of calming him down with one gentle gaze. He would hush him and cradle him when nightmares resurfaced. He became Harry's nightly guardian and most surprisingly, a lover and hero to protect him from his inner demons and nightmares. At night, Draco was content to sleep without a care with the other man in his arms. At day, Draco would treasure his lover and protect him from any harm that would prove to be an obstacle to his lover's recovery.

* * *

'Two years passed by. They knew little of his nightmares. How they drained his strength and morale...how the visions wrought pain and fear in his heart...but most of all, his will to live.'

* * *

A gentle hand reached out to caress the ebony haired man's cheek when he saw a small twitch on his face. A twitch was a common symptom of an oncoming nightmare in Draco's view. Sometimes Harry had been in tortuous sessions in his dreams for several long nights in a row that all Draco wanted to do was to eliminate them with tender caresses and kisses. Draco knew how horrible Harry's dreams were. Harry had confided in him. Then Draco would hug him and whisper tender words and ended with this quote before singing Harry's favourite lullaby to put him to sleep again:

"Besides...everyone needs a hero...even the famous Harry Potter."

Like he promised Harry in their seventh year. When he witnessed Harry in his weak state.  
It was a commencement trip down memory lane as he continued to gaze at his slumbering lover and his mind drifted elsewhere.

* * *

'Little did they know, I was there to witness the changes in him. I was there. I watched his every step for seven long years in Hogwarts. And when we met at that time, he accepted me. We spent three eventful years together before the war happened.'

* * *

He remembered vividly how it happened when he saw Harry napping under a tree back in their seventh year. He witnessed the anguish written on the other's face. He allowed himself to let Harry know that he cared, how he wanted to protect him from the nightmares, how he wanted to be his hero. He allowed Harry to cry on him and at that magical moment, they were no longer enemies from two rival houses. Instead they became friends and shortly after graduation, they were lovers in hiding.  
It wasn't easy keeping their affair a secret because sooner or later, the truth had to leak out. Few understood the level of Draco and Harry's relationship. For they knew nothing about what happened in their seventh year. They knew nothing of the similarities the two shared. They feared the intimacy shared between the Boy-Who-Lived and the son of a Death Eater. Many commented the relationship wasn't 'right' and 'not straight'. Because of that, they were condemned as taboo.  
But with condemnation came tremendous support and encouragement. Ron, most astonishingly, not to mention shockingly, was the first to step up in favor of their relationship before others joined.

"I'm only doing this for Harry, Malfoy," Draco smiled slightly as he recalled the redheaded man's words, "I know that he cares for you and I admit that you are not half bad as I thought you were. But I swear to the forces of Merlin, if you abuse him, you will answer to my fists."

The majority of the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses joined in, so crushing the rivalry between them. Few professors were in favor. But it brought enough support to sport a meaningful smile on Harry's face, a rare sight to behold after months of hiding in fear.  
Then Draco confronted his father with newfound courage. Now that his relationship was out in the open, Draco didn't give a damn of the consequences he would face. After a gruesome battle, Draco emerged victorious and Lucius was sent to Azkaban. Charged for numerous cases, he was given the sentence: the dreaded Dementor's Kiss.  
Draco, the only living Malfoy, became the sole beneficiary to the family fortune and soon after he brought Harry to live with him. Dobby and Winky came along to live with them too.  
Soon after, Draco introduced to Harry everything of the best the wizarding world had to offer. Draco came to love him as he watched Harry smile and laugh like he used to in the old days. They confided into each other and came closer than brothers bonded by blood. After some time, Harry reacquainted with his old friends who were shocked but happy to see the dramatic improvement in the Gryffindor. Seeing Harry being happy made Draco become accepted in the group too.

But then, the happiness was short-lived when Voldemort struck again, that was three years after their graduation.

* * *

'Every time I think about it, the visions of bloodshed come back. We half expected it that we would meet the inevitable. But it was so soon...just when Harry was beginning to lead a normal life. We were at the prime until he came to destroy what meant to us. Many lives were lost and Harry landed the last blow so ending his existence. But it was foolish for people to think that everything would return to normal once he was gone. But they were wrong. We were lost in the aftermath. Many were traumatized. Harry was once again fraught with nightmares and I wanted to kick myself for not being able to help him.'

* * *

As the silver-eyed man recalled, the day Voldemort perished was the bleakest every witch, wizard and muggle had ever experienced. The wizarding world mourned the loss of all that was good while the muggle world could subconsciously feel a pang of heavy sadness. While the sky was painted scarlet and grey and soil drenched with spilled innocent blood of lives lost, Draco had seen his lover lost and alone on a barren hill, staring at his hands with blood-stricken eyes. Looking lost and helpless that it broke Draco's heart just by looking at it. Draco tried to bring his lover back to reality but he was pushed away and Harry yelled at him not to touch him. The outburst was so fierce that Ron, Dean and Seamus who appeared and had minor injuries in the war had to knock him out to bring him to St. Mungo's for treatment.  
Harry acquired no physical injuries but inside, his soul was broken and in turmoil. The nightmares of bloodshed returned and almost placed the man under hysteria. Harry was placed in an isolated unit where people could look at him like an animal on display. The medical staff treated him with sleeping draughts at an overdose as a dramatic measure. But each nightmare brought him up in screaming fits. At that time, Draco was not permitted to visit him. All he could do was watch his suffering lover behind a glass panel and feel his heart bleed. Hermione, being the compassionate Gryffindor, offered her shoulder to cry on and was a reliable source for companion comfort. For Draco, for the first time, had felt real pain. Not physical pain but spiritual pain. He felt the pain that was tainting Harry's purity and innocence. His anguish, guilt, sorrow and the burden he carried. Hermione, along with the other Gryffindors were saddened by the changes and cried with Draco.  
It was two long weeks before Harry eventually simmered and Draco was allowed to see him. At first sight, Draco wanted to cry. His lover had looked so frail, lying so lifelessly underneath the dead white sheets of the hospital bed. His eyes no longer a shiny emerald green but down to a sickly pickled green. His expression devoid of smiles and happiness. And when Draco cradled him in his arms, Harry started crying, breaking down on the spot. Draco had been petrified at the raw terror flashing in his lover's eyes and the way Harry was clawing on his chest.

"Take me out of here, Draco!" Harry had cried out frantically, his eyes blood-shot and hands frantically pounding his chest, "Don't let them get me! Help me!"

"Hush, baby..." Draco had whispered in his ears, calming him down to wrecking sobs, "You will get out of here. I will make sure of that..."

* * *

'I have never been so scared in my entire life. I've never seen Harry so close to a complete emotional breakdown. I tried all I could to save his sanity. I thought I lost all hope when I couldn't see Harry smile again. But I didn't give up, hoping that I could find a way to save him.'

* * *

Draco had brought Harry back with him to the mansion but showed no signs of improvement. Harry wouldn't look at his friends. He wouldn't go outside but stayed in their room at all times. He had little appetite, making him vulnerable to sickness. He fell ill several times that the medical staff were giving authorative threats that if he didn't heal by then, they would take him to the institution forcibly. What made it worse was that Harry began to have frequent nightmares that it was nearly impossible to blink to sleep.  
Draco kept vigil to his side yet he was helpless to do anything to help his suffering lover. He had prayed every night that he could do some way to lift the burden off his shoulders and kill the guilt and sorrow in his soul. It was as if a demon possessed Harry, making him different and changing to the worst. But Draco didn't lose hope and one day, his prayer was answered.

* * *

'It was that time when our relationship went beyond the level of intimacy we were at. Seeing Harry in distress helped me confirm my feelings for him since seventh year and before and after that. That night, the tool that brought a hint of the Harry I knew was...our love.'

* * *

Draco did know that Harry had a tendency to cry alone whenever Draco was not around. When the Slytherin caught him at the exact moment, he wrapped Harry in his arms and kept a secure hold on him when he struggled to break free.

"Let me go! Let me go! I'm a murderer!"

"You spilled blood and so did I, Harry. But that doesn't mark you a murderer. You did what you're supposed to do."

"But you saw me! I don't deserve anything! The nightmares told me so! The people who died...it's so unbearable!"

"Shut up! For once in your life, you have to let go! It's over! It's in the past!"

At that point, as Draco remembered, he had struck a chord in Harry. Just when Harry was about to push him away, Draco didn't hesitate to continue to recite what was in his heart.

"You have to let go, Harry. You're wasting your life. Can't you see that I'm here for you? Really here? Physically and spiritually? Do you still remember? Back in the seventh year? When I found you under a tree, crying in your sleep and there we sat together and I allowed you to cry on me? That is when I made a solemn vow that I would protect you. You gave me the courage to send Lucius to Azkaban to get his just desserts. And the war...I wanted to kick myself in the shins when I felt I didn't keep that promise. Didn't you know that every pain you are experiencing, I can feel it too? I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I've never felt so helpless but I know that all I ever wanted was to see the Harry that I've grown to love."

Harry had blinked tears and collapsed on his chest, sobbing softly, his hands gripping the silk robes. Draco was not finished by then as he hugged Harry and resumed.

"I want to see the real you again, Harry. If you let me be your hero as I promised you back in the seventh year, I will do everything to make you happy again. It will be long and difficult. But will you give me the chance and let me be on your side?"

When Draco had finished, Harry only nodded tiredly, trusting not to speak and surrendered to the assuring warmth of his beautiful lover who took him in his arms.  
Draco made love to him that night. Slow paced and leisurely. Draco ensuring his lover's pleasure before his own. Naked skin contact and beautiful friction formed between them to create an everlasting bond of trust and security.

"Feel me, Harry," Draco had whispered in his lover's ears as he gently entered him, "Feel me around you. Feel me inside you. This is me. Nothing but me, my warmth and my soul. Fly with me, Harry. Let it all go."

"Please..." Harry had pleaded with soft whimpers as he gripped onto the other man tightly who was rocking him gently inside and out, "Love me."

As Draco gently filled his senses, Harry wept openly, both in happiness and sadness. Knowing that Draco still loved him in spite of the pain he wrought upon him by his aloofness. Both cried out when they reached the fulfillment of their release. Filling each other's souls with new warmth and trust.  
And in the aftermath, Harry and Draco were lying in each other's arms, a cherished moment of tender caresses and kisses was shared in a peaceful silence.

"Draco...why are you so good to me?" Harry had asked when Draco cuddled him close and kissed his neck, "I don't deserve this..."

"Harry, everyone needs a hero...even you...the famous Harry Potter," Draco had merely said as he kissed his hair.

"I'm so sorry...that I've hurt you...I'm in such a terrible mess...I don't know what to do..."

Draco had then tangled his bare legs with Harry and kissed the scar on his forehead, "Let me be the one to protect you, Harry. You've done enough and your heart still is in need of healing. Let me be the guardian of the night. This is only a tiny baby step to bringing normality into your state. But no matter how long it takes..."

Draco bestowed the most tender kiss he mustered in his heart on Harry's trembling lips. It felt wonderful.

"I will be there on your side."

And it was the magical moment revealed before Draco, his answer to his prayer, Harry gave a small smile and his eyes lost the sickly green shade to a light viridian but not reaching to the shade of emerald green. It was a trifle sign of improvement but it brought happiness to the blonde's heart. He knew at that point, he had found the trace of the man he loved. It was the first milestone of hope flashing in front of him.  
He had Harry gathered in his arms and cradled him gently, singing an extract of a very familiar song softly in his ear.

And for the first time since then, Harry fell into a peaceful and pleasant dream-filled sleep. And when he woke the next morning and greeted surprised Dobby and Winky with a smile, the new sight made Draco grateful to the gods above for giving Harry the chance to renew on a new, long path of fulfillment.

* * *

'It wasn't easy for us but I'm glad that Harry has found the heart to forgive himself and to let go of the negative feelings he had built up in his heart. Since that day, I watched over him every night as I do now. Even at day, I kept a close eye on him and reintroduced him to the outside world. Although the nightmares did come back to haunt him and he would fall sick every now and then, they weren't as bad and frequent as before, although there were some days when he couldn't sleep at all. Today marks the second year since the annihilation of Voldemort and we are still on the path to Harry's full recovery. But I know it was worth the time spending and that definitely one day, Harry will make that full recovery and become the man I knew back then...'

* * *

"Draco?"

Draco blinked his eyes as his trail of thoughts and his reminiscing down memory lane was broken. He gazed down to find his lover blinking up sleepily at him, his viridian green eyes shining in the moonlight. Draco smiled tenderly down upon him and kissed his forehead as he laid next to him. Harry made no hesitation to snuggle on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Draco reached for Harry's free hand and interlocked their fingers. As they did, they heard a soft clink. For upon each of their hands, on the ring fingers, were identical beautiful intricately carved rings made out of the most sparkling diamonds. They were Bond Rings, delicate instruments to tie both souls into eternity, bound by love and passion. They made their vows when they went to Hogsmeade a week ago.

"You're having a nightmare, love?"

Harry shook his head, "No, dragon. Don't you ever get sleepy?"

"No...I'm always worrying for you, love."

"Why are you so good to me, Draco? It's not like I deserved so much from you."

"You're my bond mate and I want to see you get better. Your other friends are concerned about you. It's also because I love you, Harry. "

"Love you too..." Harry echoed his reply in whispers, a thin layer of unshed tears laid over his eyes, making them sparkle.

Draco smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head. He cupped the other man's cheek and slowly traced the pale skin with uttermost tenderness. He then kissed away the tears trailing from his eyes before soothing the eyelids close with his soft lips.  
When Harry's eyes opened, his viridian green gaze met with Draco's silver grey.

"Besides...everyone needs a hero...even the famous Harry Potter."

"Draco...please sing the lullaby for me again," Harry requested softly, "I want it to be the last thing I hear before I sleep again."

Draco's eyes twinkled. The song he sang in the seventh year to him was so beautiful to Harry's ears that Harry requested it to be his night lullaby to soothe his dreams. It became a remedy since the fateful night of their first love-making. The Slytherin complied and sang softly.

After a moment when Harry fluttered his eyes close and fell asleep, Draco cupped the other man's head and whispered tenderly in his ear.

"You're my hero too, Harry James Potter. For without you, I'm nothing and I wouldn't have gotten the chance to love again. Thank you. Thank you for being alive for me."

The End

* * *

Author's note: I hope that's not too angsty. But I'm such a sucker for fluffiness. I know the characters are OOC but it's very difficult...but anyway, I would like to make an announcement. If you have read 'Everyone Needs A Hero', I would appreciate it if you gave separate reviews: one review for each story. Remember, only positive and constructive criticism are welcome. Flamers will be stored to barbecue my enemies. Keep a watch out for my new Draco/Harry fic around the Christmas season. Cya later! 


End file.
